THE MYSTERIOUS PIANO
by keyssieopia501
Summary: sosok itu masih terlihat sangat menyedihkan,dengan muka yang tak sekalipun menebarkan senyum. prince mencoba mendekatinya lagi. namun sama seperti sok itu menoleh kepadanya tanpa ekspresi apapun.


**Title : The Misteryous Piano**

 **Author: Kee ( KM )**

 **Genre : Friendship,tragedi,horror**

 **Reted : terserah...aq gak tau...kan aku cuma buat cerita**

 **Cast : - Heo Young Saeng AS Young Saeng**

 **\- Kim hyun joong AS prince**

 **\- Kim kyu joong AS Kyu**

 **\- park jung min AS jung min**

 **\- Kim hyung jun AS hyun jun**

 **Sebenarnya sebelum suka ma yunjae...aku sukanya ma ss501**

 **jadi bolehkan aku posting cerita tentang mereka yang aku khayalin saat aku masih SMP,**

 **ok Don't like Don't read...**

 **HAPPY REAEDING...**

Enjoying...

 **THE MISTERYOUS PIANO**

 **sebuah malam yang kelam dengan gerakan ayunan yang tak menentu. gelapnya villa juga terlihat di sela-sela malam,**

tak nampak kehidupan di dalam villa itu. gelapnya malam menyapu mewahnya villa yang kosong tak berpenghuni.

tok...tok...tok... terdengar langkah kaki yang tak terjama kehidupan. sesekali terdengar rintihan tangis yang penuh kesedihan.

Di tengah kegelapan yang menyelimuti villa, langkah kaki itu terus berjalan mendekati sebuah piano yang usang.

 **Dekat semakin dekat , terlihat sosok sedih terduduk memainkan piano usang itu dengan nada yang menyayat hati.**

pemilik langkah kaki itu mendekat pada sosok sedih itu.

'' kau siapa...?'' tanyanya lembut.

sosok sedih itu tak menoleh dan hanya terus menunduk ditengah sedihnya nada.

'' kau siapa...?'' ucapnya lagi.

sosok itu mulai menoleh dengan tatapan mata sedih tak berdosa.

'' aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...!'' teriak seorang pria yang bangun dari tidurnya.

'' prince...kau itu kenapa teriak-teriak nggak jelas , ..janangan-jangan kau mimpi buruk ...? makanya janangan suka

tidur sembarangan...'' ucap jungmin menasehati prince karena tidur sembarangan dan berteriak nggak jelas.

'' dimna...dimna dia...?'' tanya prince mencari seseorang dengan muka takut.

''dia...? dia siapa maksudmu...? jungmin tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang sahabat.

'' seorang pria dengan wajah sedih,...dimna dia...?''

'' udah deh prince... , di sini itu nggak ada orang yang kau maksud dan lagi , pasti kau tadi nglindur..., jadi lupakan itu dan sekarang ayo main...! kyu dan hyun jun udah nunggu tuh...!'' ajak jungmin

'' benarkah...? aku nglindur...? tapi yang tadi itu tampak nyata...!''

'' ala...udah jangan banyak mikir ...ayo...! kyu dan hyun jun udah tunggu tuh...!'' jungmin menarik prince dari tempat duduk dan membawanya ke atas panggung untuk menyanyi dan menari sebagaimna pekerjaan mereka yang adalah sebuah group terkenal di korea.

Di saat prince dan jungmin pergi, sesosok pria terduduk di bekas tempat prince duduk, namun sosok itu menghilang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

 **Di panggung yang mewah nan megah serta dengan banyaknya teriakan penonton yang mengelilingi setiap sudut panggung, kyu, prince, jungmin, dan hyun jun berjingkrak-jingkrak menyanyikan lagu mereka. lincah dan sexinya tarian mereka, membuat teriakan penonton semakin menggema di semua sudut.**

konser sperti inilah yang membuat mereka berempat selalu bersemangat saat bernyanyi.

Ditengah-tengah kerumunan penonton yang menari-nari, sosok misterius itu muncul lagi. mukanya yang sedih memandang keempa sekawan itu dengan tatapan meminta sesuatu.

sambil bernyanyi prince terperangah sejenak, ia merasa telah melihat sosok itu, namun menghilang tersapu tarian para penonton.

Susainya acara konser, kyu, prince, jungmin, dan hyunjun bersantai sejenak di back stage sembari mengobrol.

Pada malam berikutnya saat prince tertidur lelap,

lagi-lagi ia krmbali kesebuah tempat gelap yang menyeramkan dan kali ini ia melihat sosok menyedihkan itu sedang bermain ayunan yang tergantung di sebuah pohan tua yang rindang . sosok itu masih terlihat sangat menyedihkan,dengan muka yang tak sekalipun menebarkan senyum.

prince mencoba mendekatinya lagi. namun sama seperti sebelumnya,.sosok itu menoleh kepadanya tanpa ekspresi apapun.

'' aaaaaahhhhhhh...'' prince berteriak dan terbangun dari tidurnya. keringat dingin tampak membasahi keningnya.

'' astaga...mimpi itu lagi...'' ucap prince dengan nada takut yang kemudian kembali tidur.

'' heh..." sosok yang muncul di mimpi prince itu tersenyum memandang prince.

TBC...


End file.
